1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to apparatus employing a postage meter base to drive one or more modular components for applying closure tabs or labels to articles to be mailed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Special purpose machines are available for virtually all tasks associated with mailing. For example, copy machines are available to photostatically copy material to be mailed and to collate the copies. Other special purpose machines are available to fold sheets of paper, while still other special purpose machines are available to insert sheets into envelopes. Special purpose machines are available to apply labels to envelopes or to sheets of paper, while still other special purpose machines are available to apply closure tabs across adjacent edges of a sheet to hold a folded sheet closed for mailing without an envelope.
Special purpose machines for many aspects of mass mailing typically are very expensive. Thus, only large volume mailers, such as banks, insurance companies, stock brokers and the like will own the dedicated machines to facilitate all phases of their mass mailing operations. Smaller businesses that do lower volumes of mailing often retain the services of mailing companies to assist in reproduction, folding, inserting, labeling, applying postage and/or actual mailing. However, mailing companies charge for their services, and thus the use of a mailing company generally imposes a cost penalty on the low to medium volume mailers.
Virtually all businesses own a photostatic copy machine and a postage machine. These universally available pieces of equipment may be suitable for certain parts of a business mailing, and the small business could utilize its own equipment to reproduce material to be mailed and to apply postage. However, other mailing tasks, such as applying labels or closure tabs might require a slow and inefficient manual process that diverts personnel for more productive activities.
Postage meters found in virtually all small businesses include a base and a head. The base includes an electric motor which operates mechanical components in both the base and the head. The mechanical components in the base drive material to be posted through the postage meter. The head typically is entirely mechanical and merely applies postage to the sheet material driven by the base. The head is removable from the base for periodic inspection and maintenance, and for application of postage.
A significant unmet need exists for office equipment that enables a small business to use automated equipment more efficiently for mailing or otherwise distributing material. For example, inexpensive equipment to apply closure tabs and/or labels could enable small businesses to perform significant mailings in-house, without the cost and inconvenience of diverting office personnel from more productive endeavors and without hiring outside mailing services.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide efficient apparatus for applying closure tabs and/or labels to material being mailed.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide apparatus which can be driven by available equipment in most offices for applying closure tabs and/or labels.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a modular assembly of office machines using a common drive mechanism with interchangeable heads for performing each of several optional office functions.